Starting Road
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: The tail end of the match between Becky Lynch vs Carmella when Becky is fighting for a Smackdown Women's title shot at Summer Slam. Can she win it?


**AN: Here's another oneshot I had in my head that I wrote down. Yes, it's another Becky one. There's gonna be a lot of those when it comes to WWE oneshots because she's my top fave in the WWE women's division on a whole. Anyway, I got more oneshots swimming in my head, two of them are almost ready. That's all. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-ReconditeAgony :)**

…

The agony from the punishment that Becky Lynch received earlier from Carmella was catching up to her. She tried to shake off the pain from Carmella's offense, but she was struggling to resurface. The punishment she received had already done more than enough damage.

However, Becky was determined to keep going and win this match. It was because she was competing for one thing she had in mind. One thing that she wanted more than anything else.

A title shot for the Smackdown Women's Championship.

The thought of wanting the title sparked new motivation for the Irish Lass Kicker. Determined to stay in the match, she slowly got up to her feet. She was still trying to catch her breath a bit, but she still carried the determination within her to keep fighting. She had been on a winning streak lately and she was determined to keep this up to show that she was worthy and ready to walk into Summer Slam.

However, things were starting to take a turn. Unfortunately for Becky, Carmella had other ideas. Carmella was about to kick her rival, but Becky was able to counter it by keeping a hold on Carmella's foot for a few moments. After that, Becky carried just enough energy in her to hit Carmella to the side of the head.

This made Carmella fall right away from the impact. Unfortunately for Becky, she barely had enough energy to continue more punishment that she, too, collapsed on the mat. She felt slightly weary, but she tried as hard as she could to rebuild the energy to keep going. She wasn't going to back down now.

The Irish superstar rolled to the ropes the grabbed onto them for support to get back on her feet. She wasn't going to allow herself to fail this round. If she did, then she would've won all those recent matches for nothing. She had to keep herself going if she was going to win the match at all.

Becky eyed the turnbuckle in front of her then smiled to herself. She had an idea ringing in her head and she was determined to stick to it. Taking a deep breath, she climbed to the top rope, ready to end Carmella, or at least come close to it. She stood as tall as she could without falling then was ready to prepare herself for her next move.

After counting to three, she jumped but Carmella, the sneaky and cowardly woman who was handed that godforsaken title, slipped out of harm's way, causing Becky to land on the mat. Becky felt her rear end aching from the impact.

Carmella was determined to not let Becky come close to winning the title shot by kicking her down. Satisfied, she rushed over to pin Becky, but Becky had enough strength to kick out at two and a half.

Carmella's jaw dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe it. Was Becky still trying to stay in the match? The frustration began to overshadow her shock that the only thing Carmella could do at this point was to let out a scream.

The fabulous superstar tried to figure out how to keep Becky down. That task alone was harder than ever for her. It was then a few moments later when she tried to grab Becky by the arm. Unfortunately for Carmella, Becky managed to cling to her arm then was able to reverse whatever Carmella was planning.

The Irish Lass Kicker was able to turn this into her finishing submission, the Dis-arm-her. Carmella was screaming in agony was flailing her free arm around in panic. She didn't want this to end there but the pain was too much.

With little choice left on her shoulders, she tapped on the mat, showing that she had given in and succumb to Becky's torturous submission.

The Irish woman found herself smiling more than before as she got up on her feet then held her arms high in victory. She was beyond ecstatic because now, she was going to Summer Slam to face Carmella. It wasn't going to be a regular one-on-one match. It was going to be for the Smackdown Women's Championship which Becky and the audience were most positive it was long overdue.

This was Becky Lynch's starting road to Summer Slam.


End file.
